Many fingerprint readers have a line of sensors which are used to produce a series of information sets about a friction ridge. As long as the finger continues to move across the sensor line, each information set includes a line of information about a different portion of the friction ridge. If the velocity of the finger is known, the series of information sets may be assembled and used to create an image of the fingerprint.
Other fingerprint readers include an array of sensors that are arranged to collect information from an area (as distinguished from a line), which may be defined by a width and a length. Such area-array sensors may have multiple lines of sensors which obtain information about an area of the friction ridge (often at substantially the same time) so that an image of the friction ridge can be created without moving the finger across the sensor array. These biometric scanners have been used to collect information about friction ridge surfaces for the purpose of identifying the user of a computer. Once a user is identified as an authorized user of the computer, the user is then permitted to use the computer, for example by operating a mouse, keyboard, touchpad and other devices in order to interface with and control the computer. However, by requiring a scanner for purposes of biometric authorization, as well as a mouse or touchpad for controlling the computer, the size and cost of a computer system is increased.